Drabbles, Harry Potter Version
by Good Omens
Summary: Chapter 1: Hermione never thought she'd like dragons. These are 100 words drabbles in the Harry Potter universe, with many different characters. Rating may change later. Chapter 2 and 5 are definite AU's.
1. Prompt: Dragons, Hermione centered

**Yes, I've started doing drabbles to. This story thingy is the only place I'll upload short drabbles of Harry Potter, probably might make other drabble versions later if I want. I'll only do exactly 100 words drabbles on this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got the word and which character to focus on from my cousin. :) **

* * *

Dragons:

Hermione never thought she'd like dragons, but having first seen one in her first year, then one in her fourth and then again when she should have been doing her seventh year... She found that she didn't really mind them as much. Well, when they weren't trying to kill her that is.

So when Charlie asked the Gryffindor Trio if they wanted to visit she was the second of them to agree. She wouldn't mind seeing how Norbert had grown up if what Charlie said about him was true. Maybe he wouldn't try to kill her, or so she hoped.


	2. Prompt: Hero, Harry centered (AU)

**Harry centered drabble. He thinks of how everyone call him a hero and Sirius' death. Slight HarryxRemus if you squint not too hard. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got the word and which character to focus on from my cousin. :) **

* * *

Hero:

Harry had never thought of himself as a hero. All he did was to do what he felt right after all. Surely that didn't give him the right to the title hero! Right?

He knew that if he asked Hermione or Ron they'd tell him how wrong he was, and it was the same with Professor Lupin, no, Remus, and would have been the same with Sirius if he was there.

But he wasn't. And it was Harry's fault. If you asked Harry himself that is. But his Moony would never blame his little hero for something he couldn't control.


	3. Prompt: Cats, Ron centered

**A Ron centered drabble. He thinks of cats and how he used to hate them for the rat animagus hiding with his family... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got the word and which character to focus on from my cousin. :) **

* * *

Cats:

Ron decided that maybe he didn't really hate cats. Well, maybe it was just Crookshank. Unless there were more smart cats that had revealed rat animaguses hiding with his family?

One never knew right?

Another plus to Crookshank was of course his owner, one Hermione Granger. His and Harry's friend. Harry's best friend actually.

Ron would say she was his best friend too, but he'd rather be closer to the cat owner and muggleborn witch. That she was the smartest in the year would also be a good thing to remind his parents of when he asked to marry her.


	4. Prompt: Castle, Severus centered

**A Severus Snape centered drabble. His feelings for the castle he has lived in for over 17 years before his death. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got the word and which character to focus on from my cousin. :) (Wouldn' mind getting some prompts and characters from you guys...)**

* * *

Castle:

Severus Snape was a _very_ hated man, inside the castle and outside of it. He was known as the most hated Potion Professor to ever teach in Hogwarts. But that didn't stop him from loving the castle. It was his home after all.

The **only** one he'd ever wanted to live at.

_Even_ when the halls were graced with Harry Potter's presence, _even_ when Sirius Black was found right outside of the castle, even when Remus Lupin, the _monster_, came to teach, he still loved the castle as his one true home.

**Even when he died looking into Harry's eyes.**


	5. Prompt: Paradise, Remus centered (AU)

**A Remus Lupin centered drabble. There's some yaoi too so if you don't like that, I suggest not reading this 'chapter'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got the word and which character to focus on from my cousin. :) (Wouldn' mind getting some prompts and characters from you guys...)**

* * *

Paradise:

Remus Lupin thought he would never know of anything _even close_ to paradise. But this, **this** was **Heaven**.

The way he smiled, the way he laughed, even the way he cried – which was rarely if **ever **– was alluring.

His lover knew exactly how to handle him, how to handle _Moony_. He knew what to do, he knew where to go, he knew what he liked and he knew what he hated – which wasn't much as Remus rarely, or even never, hated something completely. And he would **never** want anything more.

His young lover, Harry Potter, was **everything** he'd ever need.


	6. Prompt: Crows, Minerva centered

**A Minerva McGonnagall centered drabble. There's an OC in this one, her so called father... I couldn't be bothered to see if her father had an animagus form or anything since we've never been told of her parents in the books or films. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I got the word and which character to focus on from my cousin. :) (Wouldn' mind getting some prompts and characters from you guys...)**

* * *

Crows:

Before Minerva McGonnagall became an Animagus, her most favorite animal had been crows. The reason? Because it had been her father's animagus form before he was murdered during the reign of Grindlewald.

She had mourned him as any daughter would and her favorite animal, along with her patronus had stayed a crow. Well, until she got her own animagus form. The form of the cat.

It had changed then, she was over the man's death and her patronus had become a cat as well.

But the crow though, it still had a place in her heart. And it always would.


	7. Prompt: Evidence, Hermione centered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The word that prompted this is 'Evidence'. **

* * *

Sometimes, Hermione looked back at all the adventures they went through at Hogwarts and thought to herself that it was a bit like being detectives – they gathered a lot of evidence and came to a conclusion, and solved dangerous cases.

It was in her opinion that Harry was the best out of them, but that Ron did pretty well, too – yet she also knew better than to even bother to try to convince the other two to start an agency with her.

Even if it sounded tempting every time she ran into old, silly, laws of the Ministry.


	8. Prompt: I'm here, Nymphadora centered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The words that prompted this are 'I'm here'. **

* * *

"I'm here!" Tonks yelled, tripping on her way into the kitchen and barely avoiding Sirius on his way out. Except that didn't stop her from crashing into Remus, as the werewolf went to follow. And it didn't stop the laughter of the one she'd avoided, or several other Order members.

Though at least Remus wasn't laughing at her. He almost never did, something that never ceased to give her a warm feeling in her stomach.

Charlie said she had a crush, she was adamant that it was just that it was nice to have a friend that didn't mock her.


	9. Prompt: Funeral, Severus centered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The word that prompted this is 'Funeral'.  
**

* * *

Everyone came to the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Well, everyone that could show themselves without getting cursed, showed themselves when the casket was brought out and buried. Severus Snape was there, too, though no one knew it. He was there from the beginning to the end, hidden with his magic.

The Potions Master thought to himself that he at least wanted this one thing for himself. He wanted at least to allow himself freedom from this dark part of his life. Dumbledore owed him this, for what he'd had him do.

He wouldn't be caught, he was better than that.


	10. Prompt: Puppy love, Fred centered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The words that prompted this are 'Puppy love'.  
**

* * *

It was puppy love, Fred reminded himself, just puppy love. They didn't have anything to worry about, when it came to Ginny. It was just puppy love, this thing she had with that boy they didn't like.

At least, that was what George kept telling him. Because it was clear that Ginny was meant to end up with Harry, after all, so they could all be real brothers.

She would end it with that other boy, they were sure. She would, because Ginny was meant for Harry, Harry was meant for their family. The Weasleys were meant for Harry, too.


	11. Prompt: Gloves, Harry centered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

"I forgot my gloves," Harry murmured and turned, leaving them by themselves. He hadn't forgotten his gloves, not really, and it wasn't like he actually needed them because of the cold – but it was a good excuse to get away from Hermione and Ron. To get some peace and quiet.

Lately, those two had been a, well, a pain in his butt, and he thought it was annoying, the way they thought they had to crowd him. He wasn't a little child that they needed to hold the hand of, to cross a road or just take a walk.


	12. Prompt: Magic, Sirius centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

Magic had always been there, it had been the one constant thing around him that was just there, that was something he didn't even think much about how it would be without it. It was magic, magic was always there. Good or bad, he would always have magic.

Sirius could tell that he wasn't the only one to think so, either. Even when he went to Azkaban, magic was always there. Just not in the form they always thought of it.

For with or without a wand, Sirius could still use magic. He could still turn into his dog form.


	13. Prompt: Clean, Hermione centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione grew up loving showers, so she was always clean – even as a little child. Though she only got dirty when she was bullied, so there wasn't really much of a need to shower often. Still, she felt it gave her a freedom from the bullies that she so desperately needed.

It was almost like having a friend, someone that she could go to when she felt sad or was bullied and the water would cry for her. The water was someone she didn't have to explain to that she didn't have any friends that would play with her.


	14. Prompt: Superstition, Molly centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

Molly Weasley would probably never outright admit to it, but that didn't stop her husband from smiling knowingly when she scolded him from doing something that would only appear as a wrong thing to do if one were superstitious.

She would always know what he was thinking, though, so he never managed to smile for long. He'd end up being too busy making excuses and running away, for that. And while he left, he'd always completely miss the small moment where Molly smiled a little, too.

Because even knowing well what he was thinking, she felt lucky to have him.


	15. Prompt: Fantasy, Ginny centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

Ginny had always had a wonderful imagination, especially so when it was about that one little fantasy she'd had as a little girl. To be saved by the hero Harry Potter and later on marry him. As if she'd been a little dainty princess that couldn't do anything on her own.

Ginny knew herself better when it became too late, however, to change her fantasy. Because before she knew it, she'd been saved by the hero Harry Potter. While that didn't stop her from keep her reputation far away from the title of 'Princess', she still married her hero, Harry.


	16. Prompt: Test, Harry centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

Harry always did remarkably well during tests before Hogwarts. Until he realized that it would only make things worse with the Dursleys, then he began to fail most of them and only made an effort if he knew Dudley would do better or if it was a test Dudley wouldn't be taking.

It didn't take him much time to understand that if he wanted to survive Hogwarts, he'd have to stick to doing bad on those tests there, too – he was already famous as it was, he didn't want to be talked about everywhere even more so than now.


	17. Prompt: Tease, Percy centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

Percy used to like being teased by the twins – when he was younger, he even returned the favor quite a bit. But as he grew older, he thought that growing up to be an adult meant that you couldn't act like that, and eventually he forgot how much fun he used to have with all of his siblings.

And so the day came that when he felt as if they disliked him, maybe even hated him. That they didn't want him in the family.

It was too easy to find another reason to remove himself – before they could.


	18. Prompt: Storm, George centered

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Rowling.**

* * *

When Fred died, George was left with only one that knew that he feared storms. They terrified him and now only one person knew of it. And it wasn't someone he expected to come by whenever storms passed over his home – which admittedly wasn't very often, if at all.

As the storm that was going on now, progressively got worse, however, he really wished that Percy would remember so that today wouldn't have to be the first storm he'd have to go through alone when it was already the first storm he'd have to go through without his twin.


End file.
